In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing foods at low temperature, and is configured to refrigerate or freeze the foods according to the state of the foods to be stored.
The inside of the refrigerator is cooled by continually supplying cool air generated through heat exchange of refrigerant in a repeating compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation cycle. The cool air supplied into the refrigerator is uniformly distributed inside the refrigerator due to convection current to enable the foods to be stored in the refrigerator at a desired temperature.
Due to a modern trend of enlarging and providing multifunctional refrigerators, brought about by diversifying user preferences and changing eating habits, a wide range of products with different configurations is being marketed.
A dispenser for dispensing water is provided in the refrigerator to improve user's convenience. Typically, the dispenser is installed in an outer surface of a refrigerator door to dispense the water.
Alternatively, the dispenser may be provided inside the refrigerator except the outer surface of the refrigerator door.
Representatively, a refrigerator in which a dispenser is provided in an inner surface of a refrigerator compartment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,114. A refrigerator in which a dispenser is provided in an inner surface of a refrigerator compartment on the opposite side of a door rotation coupling part is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,682.